


Cold Tea Tonight is Iced Tea Tomorrow

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Obi-Wan waits up for his bondmate Qui-Gon to return to their home in the temple, having let Qui-Gon take his place at the latest spacial law debates. But he didn't count on how late these sessions usually last.





	Cold Tea Tonight is Iced Tea Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off art done by Baan00](https://baan00.tumblr.com/post/141697596159/okay-since-you-guys-like-them-i-brought-more)

Obi-Wan was still awake when Qui-Gon came home that evening. He was surprised to see that his bondmate was not only still up, but had a pot of tea next to him, a pair of glasses on, and was reading a good old fashioned flimsi book. One of Qui-Gon’s off the shelf in their common room. 

The ginger looked up and over his glasses when he heard the door swoosh shut, his hair combed to one side and a data pad pen between his lips. Qui-Gon then saw the pad sitting next to Obi-Wan on the couch, set to low power and obviously there for notes as Obi-Wan read. 

“What are you still doing up love? I thought you would have gone to bed hours ago. It’s nearly 3rd hour. Even some of the nocturnals are fast asleep.” Qui-Gon shed his robe hung it on their coat rack by the door, resting over Obi-Wan’s nerf leather jacket. “Come on now love, mark your place and turn it off. I’m going to put the tea away for iced tea tomorrow and you are going to march it to our bed.” Qui-Gon tsked softly, coming over to Obi-Wan’s place on their couch and seeing the glossy, sleep needy eyes. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and placed his finger between the pages, hearing Qui-Gon pick up the nearly full pot of room temperature tea, his cup included. He stretched from his slouched position, arms reaching for the ceiling and his tunics coming up a little, pulling his belt and sash with them. He yawned so wide his jaw cracked a little with the pressure, causing Qui-Gon to chuckle as he walked around the couch and table towards their kitchen. 

“Why didn’t you go to bed, love? You probably needed the rest.” Qui-Gon asked loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear him from their kitchen. 

Obi-Wan was slow to answer, sleep trying to take him under now that he was aware of it. “I honestly lost track of time.” 

Qui-Gon waited patiently for the rest of the answer. “Mhmm?” he prodded a little. 

“And you weren’t here so I wouldn’t have fallen asleep- if I did it would have been restless.” Qui-Gon’s heart melted at that, capping the piture of tea and putting it into their cooling unit. 

“Oh Obi-Wan. Do you think you will sleep well now that I’m here?” he asked, slowly coming out of the kitchen to come help his bondmate up off the couch. 

When Obi-Wan saw him he nodded. His glasses were in his hand and the book had been dogeared and left on top of the pad by his thigh. The pen back into the sheath on the pad. “I missed you.” 

The open and earnest face of his love brushed warmth over his chest. Qui-Gon smiled before taking the glasses and putting them on their caf table, coming back to Obi-Wan’s sleep heavy body and deciding to pick him up. 

The little shout from his love made Qui-Gon smile, settling Obi-Wan into his arms sideways with his knees over one arm and his back resting on the other. Obi-Wan’s hands came up and around Qui-Gon’s neck to support himself a little. The blush that spread from soft freckled and bearded cheeks to his nose and down his neck was endearing. Even with them both still clothed it was intimate in a way neither of them could explain. 

“I love you Obi-Wan. But you should have at least gotten into bed if not to sleep than to be under the covers for when I got home. You know how council meetings can be.” Qui-Gon gently set his love down on their bed, leaning down to kiss him soundly, tasting stale tea and what was probably those chocolate and shortbread biscuits Ahsoka liked to bring him. 

“I do.” Another little kiss before they parted to undress and go through the motions before bed. “Thank you for taking my place on this one.” The blush was still there, on his bashful bondmate, but it was only when they were alone would Obi-Wan show his deep appreciation like this. All the bravado and confidence he put up as a mask was low and simmering, letting out the untarnished person that was protected beneath such an act. 

“You’re welcome my one, you know that I love spacial laws more than you despise them. It was a pleasure. But I would have come home sooner had I known you were still up and waiting.” Qui-Gon helped unbuckle and strip off their boots, kneeling on the floor to do so and kissing Obi-Wan’s knees through his leggings. 

“No- you needed time out for some fun.” Obi-Wan sighed in pleasure as the stiff leather was pulled off from his feet, letting him curl and uncurl his toes and roll his ankles a little. 

“Even if it was just debating?”

“Especially that. You love to debate and argue.” Obi-Wan didn’t rise from his seated position, lazily undoing his belt and sash, letting his obi fall to the bed off his shoulders and slowly undoing the ties that held his tunics closed. Letting those too fall from his frame. “I don’t think I can stand to take off my pants.” 

Qui-Gon chuckled “I’ll get them for you before we crawl in together. Let me finish undressing and I’ll take care of you.”

“You always do.” Obi-Wan’s sleepy smile lit up the room. “I love you.” 

Qui-Gon smiled back. “And I you.”


End file.
